First date
Guests So many kids Transcript part 1 (the story starts at 5 volt’s house) penny: (narrating) one day, 9 volt came home and he is getting ready to go on a date with Natalie after school 5 volt: 9 volt, are you excited for a date? 9 volt: yes, she is a number one Nintendo fangirl 5 volt: I know she is 9 volt: what happened to her old family? 5 volt: let me tell you, first, when she was 2 years old, her father died, when she was 5 years old in 2009, her mother died, second, when she was 7, her little brothers died, but now, she has new parents penny: (narrating) then, the doorbell rings, It is Natalie, she plan to visit 9 volt after school. So, She hangs up her rucksack and hat and says hi to him 9 volt: hi natalie natalie: look who it is! It’s natalie’s Favourite gamer! Are you ready for an fantastic outing? 9 volt: I hope I am! 5 volt: goodbye 9 volt! I’ll miss you! natalie: come on volty, let’s enjoy doing lots of fun activities! Penny: (narrating) so the two went out natalie: look, 18 volt’s got a female date, her name’s Karla, she‘s At the cinema with him (the two got out of the car) Natalie: Emily! Emily: natalie! 9 volt: wow, 18 volt, looks like natalie’s With me 18 volt: and I am with emily natalie: hey, the chairs will move, cause 4dk is here, would you like to go there? 9 volt: yes! (at 4dx, both sat down, They see a nothing but people on the left in their theater seats) 9 volt: (looks at 4 people) Wow. Look at all of those characters. That girl has a new hair colour natalie: are you going to scream? 9 volt: yep natalie: this is going to be a blast! 9 volt: I know it is. (Puts on 4d glasses) (While the commercials are playing) 9 volt: (Sees more people entering the room) oh, I can see more people! natalie: that’s right! 9 volt: what does DCM stand for? natalie: digital cinema media! 9 volt: digital cinema media? natalie: yes, the images changes, and also, the variants had amazement, laughter and suspense. Amazement, shows images of a shot of the moon, the Milky Way galaxy, the inside of a space shuttle, shots of jellyfish, an exploding bomb and the Aurora Borealis, laughter, shows images of a guy with a rabbit head getting up from a bench, a baby elephant running, a spaceman playing golf on the moon, a disco ball, someone "grabbing" the sun in their hands, and a puzzled dog. And suspense, shows images of a gun being fired, a fox growling, someone's pupil shrinking, a TV being smashed a match being lit. (this is not a cinema from vue plays) natalie: (talks quietly) get ready Volty, the chairs are about to move (vue get ready plays after that) man: hello, makes you notice doesn’t it, a little bit of darkness, refine of the senses, focuses the mind. It’s time to enjoy the big screen experience, with no distractions, no sudden ringtones, no glaring screens, no talking. So sit back, relax, switch off your phone, and switch off from the outside world (The film began and chairs began moving, in the end) natalie: OMG! the phones are laughing and the man told them please turn off your phone 9 volt: yes (holds up his 3DS) according to the trailer, the Nintendo version of cineworld 2003 policy trailer, check this out! (clip shows the Nintendo version of cineworld) 9 volt: In 2003, British cinema chain Cineworld released a computer-animated policy trailer, featuring a woman bursting out of the screen and checking on people who break the rules. She pulls a person up to face the No Smoking sign when he is smoking, she kicks a mobile phone out of a woman's hand and crushes it, and bashes a couple's heads together when they are talking too much, releasing stars in a cartoonish fashion that form the Cineworld logo. Natalie: sheesh, did she burst out of the screen? 9 volt: yes (After the movie finishes, cartoon screen advertising plays, which made the people go away) 9 volt: OK, Am I Watching A Horror Movie All of a Sudden? More like The Reason I Didn't Go To Any British Movie Theatre. natalie: that was a little scary, that made the people go away after the movie is over 9 volt: don’t worry, it cannot hurt... penny: (narrating) then without warning, someone putted On cineworld policy 2003 so he will let 9 volt and his lover natalie go away natalie: oh no? What’s going on? (cineworld policy trailer 2003 plays and made Natalie and 9 volt move, different people but this time lots of teenagers enter while they take photos while laughing at the two) natalie: Wait? 9 volt: stop laughing people! The policy trailer’s scaring the heck! (After that) 9 volt: (started to get angry) people, why did you laugh at me? the star logo scares the heck outta me. I will never go there again if they are still showing this! natalie: (offscreen) keep it down, don’t get angry (outside the cinema, 9 volt is sad) natalie: oh no, 9 volt, what happen? 9 volt: all the cinema people beated me up for being rude to them while laughing natalie: it’s ok, it’s over 18 volt: was the people go mad? 9 volt: yes natalie: oh! 8pm already! let’s Go home! 9 volt: where? natalie: to my house! (on the way to natalie’s House) natalie: the voltmobile was pretty cool 9 volt: yes it is (Then 9 volt turns on the radio) DJ: this is kisstory, it’s move your feet by junior senior! 9 volt: OH MY GOSH, I LOVE THIS SONG! 18 volt: (offscreen) me too! (at natalie’s House) natalie: welcome to my home boys 9 volt: does your house look like a 3 story house natalie: yes, it is. anyways (hall Room) natalie: this is the hall room, it was used for lots of events 9 volt: wow (living room) natalie: this is the living room (when its 10pm, bedtime has come) (Next morning) Penny: (narrating) Then, 9 volt got his female form (At the trampoline park) 18 volt: yo 9 volt, I have something for you, before we go inside, I got a present for you, it’s your female form with sunglasses and a black and white midriff and red trainers 9 volt: wow 18 volt: but first, i’m Gonna do your hair, Choose! 9 volt: Subtle Side Shaved Bob 18 volt: ok! (When they went Inside, they met two females) 9 voltette: how do I look? 18 volt: you look cool 9 voltette: thanks (Two Girls came) 18 volt: who on earth are you? Chloe: i’m Chloe, and this is Florence 9 voltette: i’m 9 volt 18 volt: so, you are two students? Florence: yep (when two girls bounce on trampoline, 9 volt gets his tumblr that has hot chocolate, and met 18 volt at paradise island golf) 18 volt: yo 9 volt! 9 voltette: eh? 18 volt: karla’s Playing golf Emily: golf? Hey, what’s that smell? (Sniffs) I hate air 18 volt: if you hate air, then check that out (a tomboyish girl came to golf paradise island) 9 voltette: wow! Who are you? emma: i’m Emma, the tomboyish girl of the voltettes 18 volt: i’m 18 volt, you look funky! Speaking of funky, I got something for you penny: (narrating) 18 volt then took off his clothes and hears air playing (18 volt took off his clothes and he wears nothing but a black vest and blue shorts) 18 volt: better 9 voltette: wow, but, that’s a little cool, but your sweating! 18 volt: right! (At a park) 9 voltette: (offscreen) hey 18 volt, sing louder so the people can hear you loud and clear as glass, and also, your dancing, imagine it is summer 18 volt: thanks 9 volt (gasps) whoa! How did it? (Back At the golf paradise island) 9 volt: you guys like my voltette female form? remell: um, yes 9 volt: you’d like it? nathan: yes 9 volt: check that out! emma: (starts to leave) we hate jungles other kids: and us! 9 voltette: guys, don’t leave! (As 9 volt’s fans leaves, He Plays golf, then pretends the golf club’s a microphone and sings voltette form, a parody of Mel and kim’s Respectable) Yes! Ha-ha, ha-ha-ha ...... Hey man (hey man), Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Hey man (hey man) Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay It's your occupation, your a dancin' natio-ion Your gonna love me every noon Explanations are complicatio-ions You better listen to my own form-nation Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay Seeing a movie, or doing rock climbing-g, Don't care if you think i got pink hair Watching vids or playing games at the arcade, Get out of here, you gotta listen to me Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay Take my volt, don’t leave my volt only please believe me You are never gonna hate my voltette form (voltette form) Like me volt, don’t hate me volt, but you'll see me dancing your never gonna hate my voltette form (voltette form, voltette form, voltette form, voltette form) Like a cinema is just a movie scene, Give us the music and shout awesome On each occasion for your informatio-ion, you can see those children climb Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay 360 is a coolest fun center, You like the kids and I like the superstars Entertainer is just like a old toy shop, so don't keep hating my coolest female form Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay Take or leave me, only please believe us You are gonna really like my voltette form (voltette form) Like my form, love my form, but you'll never change me You are going to like my voltette form voltette form, voltette form, voltette form, voltette form) Shake it to the left, and then to the right, get the groove, and feel the move, now clap your hands, and stomp your feet, now sway your arms, it’s the female form! Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay Rock ups, cinemas, only restaurants and golf Are you ready, then you’ll be my voltette form (voltette form) Like my form, not hate my form, but you'll never change me you are never gonna hate my voltette form (voltette form) (The next morning) 9 voltette: guys, wake up, somethings happening natalie: what? (they see children outside chanting) 9 volt fans: (chanting) We want 9 volt! Transcript part 2 the credits come to a close, fronk who is in the iris of a bullseye, crumples the screen with the final credit and tosses it away. Fronk: Well, Dat's all, Folks! Emily: up next to fronk Eh, th-th-th-that's my line! Th-th-th.. 9 volt: in-between Emily And fronk Step aside, babe! Let a star do this! THAT'S ALL- YEOW! volt then gets knocked out of the iris by his fans 9 volt’s fans: THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! then, Natalie lifts up the bullseye outro Natalie: Can I go home now? bullseye rings back down natalie pulls down the bullseye, in which fronk, Emily And 9 volt’s fans have vanished, the end title writes itself. Specificly saying as the screencap seen below reveals. Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes